Carl Chris
Warning: This is a page created for a school assignment. Everything is fictional. 'Carl Chris' Born in September 25, 1925, Carl Chris is a leading Samerican artist and architect of both the modern and postmodern style. A modernist by day and postmodernist by night, his magnus opum is the Clearglass Building for his modernist persona and St Frag School of Art for his postmodernist. His works are based on Samerican and United Singdom. Many has visited these two countries just to visit his buildings. He went missing at 20 years and came back five years later with two personas. He then received two nicknames in order to differentiate the works done by the two personas: Carl ‘Daybreak’ Chris refers to his day persona who is awake from around 6am to 6pm. Carl ‘Twilight’ Chris refers to his night persona who is active from 6pm to 6am. Appearance Before the incident Chris has pale skins, red hair and a set of brown eyes. He used to always wear a pair of blacked rimmed glasses despite having perfect vision. After the incident His face was divided into half. On the left side he has a jet black skin with pearl white eye, and against it is his original appearance on the right. It was as if his head was cut diagonally and was reattached with a another face. His hair also turned white after the incident, and got rid of his glasses. Early Life Chris was born in New Folk City and raised by single mother, Margaret Gal, an internationally recognized ballet dancer. Due to the nature of her job,Chris has to travel around the world together her constantly. He was homeschooled by his mother until college level, and then admitted to the Flatt Institute to study Architecture. At 15, he moved into the college dormitory to attend Flatt. Flatt Institute Chris’ performance in the institute was magnificent. He won best student architect award at the end of his five years there and also earned the recognition of his professors and fellow classmates. Right after graduation he vanished, falling victim to the 1945 New Folk Queer Disappearance. Midlife Problems The 1945 New Folk Queer Disappearance Chris was involved in the 1945 freak incident where fifty people from the city of Spooklyn mysteriously went missing. Five years later, fifteen victims were found lying unconscious under the Spooklyn Bridge near the edge of the Feast River and Chris was among them. The other 35 victims remain missing till this day. The fifteen victims that were found all came back with a physical scar on their bodies and Chris has his on his face. Rehabilitation The fifteen victims was arranged to stay in rehab till they are ready to return to the society. Chris stayed there for two years. He was diagnosed with the dolphin syndrome*, causing him to have split personalities during the day versus the night. Later Years Chris moved to the United Singdom when he was commissioned to construct the Clearglass Building for the international expo. He then stayed there for ten years before moving back to New Folk City. Clearglass Building The Clearglass Building was built by Daybreak Chris for the Modern Technological Expo of 1955 in Sondon, held to showcase the latest technology developed and how that technology is applied to art, architecture and design. The building was 128 feet tall and eight storey high with an exterior wall entirely made of glass and reinforced steel. This enable the seven 18-inches floor slabs to look as if they are floating on top of one another. The furniture used in the building were all mass produced that were becoming popular at that time. The only sign of interior designing done into the building was the spatial planning that directs the flow of the exhibition. 8th Floor: Gift Shop 7th Floor: International Artists Fine Arts Exhibits 6th Floor: Local Artists Fine Arts Exhibits 5th Floor: International Artists Furniture Exhibits 4th Floor: Local Artists Artists Furniture Exhibits 3rd Floor: International Manufacturers Machinery 2nd Floor: Local Manufacturers Machinery 1st Floor: Reception & Restaurant Basement: Storage & Back of House The expo was opened exclusively for manufacturers for the first two days before being open for the public. The furniture exhibits mainly presented furniture designs made from the latest technology and raw materials such as glass, cast iron, steel and concrete. It was later revealed that the arrangement of the expo was purely functional as they were based on weight of the display items. Machinery which were larger and bulkier were placed on the lower levels while artwork which are lighter were placed on higher levels. After the Modern Technological Expo, the building remined to be used for various conventions and expositions. However it was involved in a terrorist attack and most of the walls have shattered. A project to restore the building started in 2015, there are plans for it to dedicate the building to Carl Chris as his personal museum; the restoration projected to be done by Fall 2018. An interview with the project manager reveals that the newly installed glass panels has been adjusted to be bulletproof and fireproof. St. Frag School of Art St. Frag is an art school constructed around the same time as the Clearglass Building. It is located in a neighboring city of Sondon, Gessex. When he was given the project, he was told that classes would still be held in the adjacent building during the day, and thus he was told to start any construction work in the evening; because of this, this building was designed by Twilight Chris. The art school was separated into the five majors which it offers - Drawing & Painting, Sculpture, Jewelry, Art Education and Photography. Each department has their own building which have their own shape and color assigned to them. Drawing & Painting - Green + Cubes Sculpture - Red + Sphere Jewelry - Yellow + Cylinders Art Education - Blue + Cones Photography - White + Planes The buildings were made of the chosen shape and then mashed together to form a blob of the similar shape. Each of the buildings are then attached together again forming spaces in the interior, while it still looking like a collection of shapes from the outside. It was almost like a work of art; Chris made use of geometric shapes combining them to make various organic forms and even adding strong colors to further segmenting them. Influence Daybreak Chris became an icon of the international style, his clean and sleek designs were used to celebrate the latest industrial materials of his time. His buildings were purely functional with no ornamentation yet they have their own character especially with the implementation of large open spaces which was unlike any other of that time. Twilight Chris’ contribution to the architecture world was not any lesser. His bold use of colors and unconventional shapes has sparked conversations and resulted in progressive discussions that will later influence the contemporary world. Death & Legacy Chris died in 1975 from physical exhaustion. After a long 25 years, his body was no longer able to keep up with the rate of activeness of his two brains and they shut down while taking his daily walk in Ventral Park. The doctor who examined him stated that he was already at least 25 hours dead from the time his body was found under the cherry tree. Reference Dolphin Syndrome: A condition in which a person's left brain sleeps when the right brain is active and vice versa. This allows the person to be able to stay awake 24/7 but it puts a strain on the person's body causing them to die in an early age. The usage of the different brains also result in the person having split personalities. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse